Digital Love
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: When Ikki dreams about Erika, what does it mean? My first song fic.


Digital Love  
  
Yeah! My first Medabots fic!! I really hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, or the Daft Punk song, 'Digital Love.'  
  
The wind swept past his face, causing rose and cherry blossom petals to swirl around him.  
  
*Last night I had a dream about you,  
  
In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you  
  
And it looks like everyone was having fun  
  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long*  
  
Ikki looked up in amazement to see Erika standing on a giant rose.  
  
"Erika!" he cried.  
  
*Don't stop come a little closer  
  
As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger  
  
There's nothing wrong, with just a little little fun  
  
We were dancing all night long*  
  
Erika waved her finger at him, meaning, and "come here." Taking a deep breath, Ikki leapt into the air, and flew toward her. As he landed on the rose, she whispered to him, "How about a little kiss?" Blushing, Ikki stammered,  
  
"S-sure!" But as they leaned in for the kiss, Ikki felt the sun shine on his face, and found himself touching the face of…Metabee.  
  
*The time is right, to put my arms around you  
  
You're feeling right  
  
You put your arms around too  
  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
  
Before I knew it, this dream was all gone*  
  
"Bleach!" Exclaimed Metabee. "What was that for!?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry," stammered Ikki. "I thought you were someone else, like.. Erika."  
  
Metabee's green optics narrowed.  
  
"Okay, tell me about your dream," He said.  
  
Ikki looked at the floor. "Well," he began "I'm in this field of flowers, and I see Erika standing on this huge rose, then she summons me over to her, and she asks me for a, well a kiss." Ikki blushed as he was talking about it. "Then, as I leaned over to give her a kiss, I woke up,"  
  
"And kissed me!" Exclaimed Metabee. He shook his head. "Boy, you humans have some weird dreams sometimes."  
  
"Well you don't even have dreams!" Ikki protested. Metabee was about to retort, when Ikki's mom called from downstairs,  
  
"Ikki, time for breakfast!"  
  
"Coming mom!" Shouted Ikki, as he leapt out of bed. Metabee sighed, and followed him out.  
  
*Ooh I don't know what to do  
  
About this dream and you  
  
I wish this dream comes true*  
  
Later, after school, Erika was hanging out on the bridge over the river, when she heard a voice shout, "Hey Erika!" She turned to see Ikki running toward her. "Hey Ikki, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," he replied. He turned to look at the river. Nearby was the place where he had first found the rare Kabuto medal, which was now a part of Metabee. "Um, Erika," he began. Erika turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes Ikki?" She asked.  
  
*Ooh, I don't know what to do  
  
About this dream and you  
  
We'll make this dream come true*  
  
Ikki swallowed hard. "Well," he began. "I had this dream last night about you and me, and we're in this field, and you're on this rose, and you motion to me to come over to you, and when I do.."  
  
"Yes?" asked Erika.  
  
"Well," Ikki continued. "I lean over to you, to give you a kiss, and then I wake up."  
  
Erika smiled. "My, what an odd dream! I don't know where you get these ideas!" she exclaimed. Ikki's face fell. Just then, Erika's medabot Brass ran up.  
  
"Miss Erika?"  
  
"Yes Brass?"  
  
"It's time for your piano lessons."  
  
"Okay!" Turning to Ikki, she said, "Ikki? About your dream, well, it's just a dream, and there is now way it could never really happen. As for you and me together, I don't think that's possible either. Well, see you later, bye!" she called as she ran off with Brass in tow.  
  
"Bye," called Ikki. As he watched her run off, a single thought ran through his mind:  
  
*Why don't you play the game?  
  
Why don't you play the game?*  
  
So what did you think? I'm really not fond of Romance fics, but after I heard the song 'Digital Love' by Daft Punk, I thought about the Ikki/Erika romance that is mentioned a lot in other stories. 


End file.
